When schools collide
by wilowX.Xwisp
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki has no choice but to move to a new school called the Soul Society when his old is shut down along with a rundown delinquent school.


Bleach fanfic

Bleach fanfic

Summary : Ichigo has to move school due to his old one being shut down , so he's left to deal with thug gangs and stuck-up posh students, plus he's gay and yet to come out of the closet, lots pairings IchixGrimm mainly . or is it ?

WARNING: this fic WILL have yaoi. And maybe Yuri also in the chapters to come drug abuse, alcoholism .

Ichigo Kurosaki laid on his bed in a foul mood. His school Karakura high had shut down along with the delinquent academy las noches meaning he and all his friends had to move school.

This wouldn't usually be a problem 'however the only school anywhere near Karakura town was soul society a very strict boarding school that required scholarships or an insane amount of cash to attend of which he did not have. This meant he would be accepted on the terms of the local council's appeal to keep all the children who have been cut from education so suddenly to attend until a more practical solution was made.

He just didn't want a pity, he'd rather move like most of his the school did .What made things worse were that some of his teachers would be move there for work , great just what he needed Perverted Miss Shihoin and sarcastic Mr Kisuke to torment him.

"Ichigo!" screamed someone outside his bedroom window. The ginger teen crawled along his single bed and glanced out his window to see none other orihime and Tatsuki his two best friends excluding Chad and possibly Renji. " OI you lazy carrot head get your lazy gay ass down here we got start that new school today !" yelled Renji , Ichigo couldn't help but think he had no right taking the Mick of his hair when Renji's was bright red . "WHAT ever tomato head "he grumbled back and shut his window as the red head cursed various insults at him.

Ichigo climbed out of bed and begun to get changed they were reqired to wear there old uniform which consisted of a aged white shirt and cerulean blue trousers with a matching blue blazer . he quickly washed and changed and opened his door and stepped back as his father came soaring through screaming something about a Kurosaki stealth kick of doom and landed awkwardly on the bed hitting his forehead "WHEN WILL KNOCK IT OFF YOU OLD FOOL" yelled ichigo in annoyance and stormed down stairs and waving goodbye to his sisters Karin and Yuzu as he left. They both sighed "uuurrghh …help" groaned Isshin from his son's bedroom.

As he left the house renji started yelling " you kept us waiting what the fuck were you doing tossing off or something " grinned Renji.

"Yeah in your dreams" taunted ichigo giving him a wink. It was a year since he tried revealing he was gay though he decided against it after seeing Renji's reaction. Renji still felt awkward when any thing homosexual came up in conversation "SHUT UP" he yelled as he blushed in embarrassment. "C'mon you two lets get a move on" suggested Tatsuki. They made there way to the bus stop listening to Orihime talk about her latest recipe, mushroom and pumpkin cookie salad. "Sounds scrum shush" giggled Tatsuki cynically.

Ten minutes later they were at the bus stop. a group of rough looking guys wearing black and white uniforms came by " hey ginger your standing in my spot" threatened a large bulky looking kid . "It hasn't got your name on it "Replied ichigo bitterly." Just move" said a tall black boy with a Mohican. " or what" snapped renji . " or else you get it" snickered a boy with an uncanny resemblance to ichigo except for his raven black hair" the only ones who will get it is you" threatened Tatsuki , " yeah you wana fight bring it!" Added Ichigo. "Really cant we all just wait until the bus arrives, it will be here shortly" moaned a thin feminine pink haired boy ." yes that sounds like a good idea" agreed Orihime.

" Don't sound good to me " growled a ruff , rugged voice" the rest of the boys moved aside" I don't know if you know us but in las noches were known as the esapda the toughest crowd going so if I was you id PISS OFF . "Got it ginger" roared a very handsome but ruff looking teenager. He walked over like a bull dog towards ichigo "so id back off if I was you" he grinned a Cheshire cat smile making his blue eyes and hair stand out". ichigo was about to explode with anger a bus swayed around the corner . "See you around ginger "chuckled the brutish boy. He and his gang chuckled as they got on the bus. It drove off without ichigo and his friends. "jerks" muttered tatski. "Let's forget them wankers" said Renji vindictively

"I just can't believe I let a guy with blue make up talk to me like that" yelled ichigo.

What was really got to ichigo was how that encounter was making him feel hot. No what was he thinking ichigo thought to himself that guy is an Espada street-thug member, like the karakura towns Vizard gang, nothing but low life druggies. But he was kind of hot. . ….for a waster .


End file.
